


[Cake!Clef/Fork!Kondraki]Treats

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fork and Cake, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord
Summary: 精神上Clef/Kondraki，肉體上Kondraki/Clef是一篇很普通很正常的車，只要你不去看結尾。拜託對獵奇向沒有耐受度的朋友看到那個長長的換行就快點閃人。
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki
Kudos: 16





	[Cake!Clef/Fork!Kondraki]Treats

**Author's Note:**

> 精神上Clef/Kondraki，肉體上Kondraki/Clef  
> 是一篇很普通很正常的車，只要你不去看結尾。  
> 拜託對獵奇向沒有耐受度的朋友看到那個長長的換行就快點閃人。

「過來這裡。」Clef手上拿著一個狗耳朵髮箍和一條帶尾巴的肛塞站在床邊，他讓Kondraki在客廳戴上項圈和嘴套後脫得一絲不掛，以四肢著地的模樣爬到他面前。  
這樣充滿恥辱的行為對Kondraki來說自然是很不好受，不過正是因為如此Clef才更加興致勃勃。

Clef先是把狗耳朵戴在一臉不滿的Kondraki頭上，充滿憐愛的又揉了幾下Kondraki的頭髮，然後再在Kondaki面前用潤滑液裹上肛塞的金屬部分。

「……你認真？」  
「聽話，Konny。」Clef的手指一次插了兩根進去受過調教的肉穴，不適感還是讓他悶哼了聲，Clef沒有錯過他增加手指的數量時Kondraki身上那些細微的顫抖，直到擴張到合適的狀態他才把肛塞插入。  
「唔……！」堅硬的異物侵入他的體內，契合的形狀讓他的後穴能緊緊咬住肛塞不至於掉出來。  
「身為你的飼主我有義務好好教你進食的禮儀。」

Clef在他面前一件一件除去身上的衣物，慢條斯理的，脫下襯衫後暴露出手臂、肩頸處還沒有完全癒合的牙印和爪痕，暗紅色的痂還牢牢的附著在傷口上。  
Kondraki感到一陣飢餓。

他的獵物現在正以柔軟的腹面朝上的姿勢躺在床上，不論是脖子還是胸腹都那樣毫無防備，本能的慾望正在驅動著他撕碎眼前這個人。  
「看什麼看？不是已經教過你了嗎？」  
在Clef的目光中他回過神來，深吸了幾口氣想讓自己冷靜，然而在距離Clef這麼近的情況下顯然一點用處都沒有。  
儘管他還是服從的爬上床鋪，維繫自己理性的絲線卻隨時都快被繃斷。  
  
他跪趴在Clef的腿間，從大腿內側的皮膚吸舔至性器的根部，動作僵硬的從側面含著柱身，在Clef的目光中他極力控制自己才收起隨時都想咬下去的利齒，隨後才開始吞吐口中的性器，依依不捨的任由這即使變得硬挺卻依然脆弱的部位進入他口腔深處還能完整的全身而退。  
「做得很好……。」Clef的手掌獎勵性質的撫摸著他的頭髮，他知道Clef也在忍著別在正餐開始前就壓下自己的頭用腥黏的白濁填滿他飢渴的喉嚨深處。  
Kondraki終於還是鬆了口，將目標轉移至前不久才因為他的行為而受了點撕裂傷的後穴，舌頭舔上傷口的刺痛感還是令Clef在這濕潤而溫熱的舔拭中本能的瑟縮，儘管就著足量的唾液去進行，Kondraki依然費了很多時間跟力氣才讓舌尖擠過穴口那時不時收緊的皺褶，然後才進入用手指與潤滑液擴張的環節。  
指尖分開富有彈性的腸壁在他體內游移，每次粗硬的指節擠過穴口時總令Clef發出一聲粗喘，食欲與性慾此時混雜在一起，Kondraki不確定自己此時嚥下唾沫是因為何者，但能夠肯定的是兩者的罪魁禍首都是同一個。

「……在我告訴你『可以』之前，你甚麼都不准做。」Clef伸手扣住他遲疑的手腕，非得讓他加到四根手指的數量並且臀瓣之間都因為潤滑液而又濕又黏才肯鬆手讓他進來。  
「哈啊……！」進入的過程比起那完全失控的前一次自然是好很多，儘管過於粗大的異物侵入體內時還是令Clef流出些許生理性的淚液，他摟著Kondraki脖頸的雙手交疊在項圈後面，這提醒著他們此刻感受到、經歷到的一切不過是因為這樣的關係，除此以外什麼都不是。「可以了、Konny……嗯！」  
Kondraki開始動了起來，他試圖把注意力放在Clef每次被他插到深處就會收緊帶給他的快感，和他擺動臀部時肛塞外面的那截尾巴晃動時掃到腿間的搔癢感，因為比起接吻他會更想撕咬、咀嚼這個對他而言如同美食一般的人，脆弱的喉嚨被他啣在口中時他能感受到發出呻吟時的震動、那張能說會道的嘴裡靈活的鮮紅色舌頭若是進到他嘴裡還要完整拿出來太難了，這樣活生生的美味卻每次都只能嚐到一點點。

「哈…別咬下去、也別停下來，辦得到嗎？」Clef貼在他耳邊的低聲呢喃分散了些他對之前肩膀上那個牙印的注意力，他努力取悅這個人，完成他的要求滿足他的嗜好只是希望讓這脆弱如踩在針尖上的關係能繼續下去，在抽插時Kondraki伸手去替Clef套弄已經達到臨界的硬挺，那身在此時變得更加濃烈的香甜氣息總是讓他比Clef還更早知道他什麼時候會射出來。  
身下的軀體主動摟上他給了一個濕吻的時候那股溫熱也噴濺在他的手上，舌葉交纏間Kondraki不確定自己是得到的多一些還是失去的多一些，只知道Clef沒有准許他射在裡面的情況下他只能退出自己依然硬挺的性器，並在那雙異色的虹膜注視下舔著手上的白濁並同時用另一手把自己的需求了結，Clef喜歡他這麼做。  
「真是個乖孩子。」

Kondraki在那溫柔的撫摸中閉上眼，

不再去看從門口一路蔓延的血跡、四散的肉塊、床單上被扯出來的腸子與臟器，身下肢體殘破的軀幹露出筋骨。  
以及枕頭邊注視著自己的，半顆被咬碎的眼球。


End file.
